


I've Been a Naughty Boy, Santa

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, M/M, Top!Seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Jihoon lost a game of 'Never Have I Ever' and has to do his consequence. Seungcheol is working part-time as the Santa Claus mascot, who lets kids sit on his lap, in the mall. You do the math.





	I've Been a Naughty Boy, Santa

"I swear to God, I am _not_ going to do that, Seungkwan."

 

An arm wraps around his, tugging on him as the younger pulls him up and onto his feet, now going out of the room, "yes you will, Jihoon. You lost the game, you gotta do the consequence, right guys?"

 

A chorus of _yes_ es were heard from behind him. His friends cheering him on. Well fuck them, they just want to see him make a fool of himself.

 

What was happening, you ask?

 

Well, it all started on a cold Christmas Eve. Jihoon's friends—Seungkwan, Mingyu, Seokmin, and Jun—decided to hang-out in his house. Everything was nice, they helped decorate the place (Jihoon's parents were always out for work) and the others even baked cookies. They watched _21st Jumpstreet_ right after. By the time the clock struck six, they decided to have a bit of fun.

 

They were in a circle on the floor, hands raised up in the air with fingers standing tall.

 

"Let's start clockwise. Mingyu, you go first," Seungkwan says.

 

Nodding, Mingyu starts, "never have I ever... Slept in class!"

 

Fingers fold down together with distinct chuckles. "I'm having a hard time believing that, Mingyu," Jun laughs.

 

Slapping the man on his back, Mingyu huffs, "but it's true!"

 

Just letting out laughs, Jun raises both hands in the air, "okay, okay, fine."

 

An hour later and all of them already had a few of their fingers down; however, only one had a single finger left.

 

"Oh, looks like Jihoonie here has only one finger left," Seokmin sing-songs, teasing him with a wide grin on his lips.

 

Eyebrows creasing in irritation, Jihoon huffs, "just shut up, Seokmin. It's your turn, make it fast."

 

A playful smirk lingering on Seokmin's lips, he starts, "never have I ever..." He spares a look at Jihoon, "not kissed anyone on the lips besides my mum."

 

Laughter booms around the house as everyone cackles, save for one guy. A pillow flies in the air and hits square on Seokmin's face. "That's not fair!"

 

Still amused by the happenings, he just smiles at the fuming man, "Jihoon, my dear, this is just a game. And clearly, you _lost_. No need to put the blame on an innocent guy like me. Plus, it's not my fault that you haven't kissed anyone yet."

 

Jihoon turns into a dark shade of red and moves to stand up and hits the other before Seungkwan decides to change the topic to him instead. "So!" He claps, "let's think about the consequence. This'll be fun!"

 

An arm shoots up in the air, "me! Me!"

 

Looking exasperatedly at the man, Seungkwan rolls his eyes, "you don't have to do that, Mingyu."

 

Only smiling a toothy grin, Mingyu continues, "let's make the consequence... Christmas-y," he flails his hands around to exaggerate and add more effects on his idea.

 

"Hey, that isn't such a bad idea," Jun butts in. "We can make it related to Santa or something, maybe add some cookies, or mayb-"

 

"That's it!" Seungkwan screams.

 

Everyone just stares at him curiously. Jun smiling, "what, the cookies?"

 

He smacks Jun on the side of his head, "not _that_ , stupid. The Santa!"

 

Also immersed in the other's ideas, Seokmin urges him to continue.

 

"'Kay, so remember those dudes-in-a-Santa-costume in malls, the ones they hire every December?" Collective nods come from the men. "And you know how those dudes let kids sit on their laps all _oh little kid, have you been naughty or nice_ and _what gift do you want to receive from Santa?_ " Another set of nods. "Well... Why don't we make our little friend, _Jihoon_ , here," he cocks his head to the man's direction, "sit on so-called Santa Claus' lappies and say that he's been a naughty boy for losing our game and for not kissing anyone at this age of his." Whoops of laughter roars in the room. 

 

That's basically what happened. Now, you know his hardship. Continuing, Jihoon stands tall and crosses his arms over his chest before cocking an eyebrow up, "it's already seven o' clock, the mall is probably closed now."

 

Mingyu scoffs, "are you stupid, hyung? Malls close at nine. We still have time."

 

Risking his dignity, Jihoon pouts and tilts his head down before staring at the men through his eyelashes, fingers fiddling with the hem of his shirt, his voice now small, "but I don't _want_ to do it."

 

The men were now gobsmacked. Seeing Jihoon act cute was a miracle and a gem but seeing Jihoon act cute _just_ so he can make his consequence devoid is funny, and at the same time, ridiculous.

 

Chuckling, Seungkwan just struts to the door and opens it. One hand on the knob and the other on his hip. "Your pouty pouty tactic ain't working on us, Ji. Let's just get this done and over with, so stop being a pussy."

 

A whiny & irritated Jihoon and a cackling Seokmin later and the five of them were already out of the car and now in the mall. They randomly walk around the ground floor in hopes of finding that one area where children can tell their hopes and dreams by just saying they were good.

 

"Are you serious about this?" Jihoon deadpans as he places a hand on the round top of the queue barrier pole as he stares ahead of him. 

 

There were sets of Christmas trees on both sides of the place, sparkling lights hanging on the backdrop to accentuate the Christmas vibes more. Situated on the center was a velvety red and gold throne littered with cardboard boxes covered in gift wrapping beside it on the floor. On the chair sat a man wearing what seemed like a Santa Claus costume. He had the usual red and white top and pants together with a black belt wrapped around his waist—which looked a tad bit big, probably stuffed with cotton—to further copy the saint. He had a red cone-shaped hat with a fluffy white ball hanging on its tip. All topped off with white stuff on his face—is that _cotton_ , what the _hell_ —which barely showed any part of the man's face together with round-rimmed golden glasses.

 

"We're all very serious about this, Ji," Seungkwan sighs before placing a hand on the his shoulder, "okay, now repeat after me," Seungkwan scoots closer to Jihoon and wraps his arms around the shorter man's shoulders as he bats his eyelashes with a pout, "I've been a very naughty boy, Santa. But Jihoonie still wants to have Santa's presents. Jihoonie can make up for it, Santa. I'll do _anything_ ," he trails off in a whisper, "that's about it."

 

Laughs erupt from the other three, gaining weird stares from the passers-by. Before Jihoon can even hit one of them, he gets pushed on his back making him stumble towards the line of children. He looks back irritatedly and sees his friends waving at him with a wide smile on their face.

 

"Don't worry, Ji! Nobody'll notice that you're old because of your height!"

 

"I'm gonna record this, so make it good, Jihoonie hyung!"

 

"This serves you right for hitting me every time I make jokes, you pimp!"

 

"It's time for you to get laid, Ji!"

 

Trying all that he can to ignore his friends' words, Jihoon falls properly in line and waits for his turn. Everything was going well (was this even _well?_ ) when he feels a tap on his forearm. Looking down, he sees a kid staring up at him.

 

"Hyung, do you want to get a gift from Santa, too?"

 

_'God damn it.'_

 

Forcing out a smile, Jihoon replies with a light voice, "I _sure_ am! So be a good kid and you'll get your reward from uncle Claus, okay?"

 

Jihoon gets a toothy grin and an enthusiastic nod before the kid finally falls back into his own world. He looks to the right and sees his friends beyond the barricade. They give him a thumbs up—except for Seokmin, he was holding up a fist while tonguing the inside of his cheek, that crude bastard—and he just decides to ignore them. Looking up ahead, he realizes that he's only three persons away from Mr. Santa.

 

_'I'm a twenty-three year old man, what have I done to experience such immense pain in my life_.'

 

The line moves fast and next thing he knew, he was already in front and Mr. Claus was already looking at him. The man's arm beckoning him to go forth.

 

Sparing one last look to his friends, he sees them nodding at him. Heaving out one last sigh with clenched fists on his sides, he speed walks and plops himself onto the man's lap. He instantly wraps his arms around Santa's neck, wanting to get this done and over with.

 

"My, my," he hears a deep voice come from the man, "so, have you been a good boy or a bad boy, my... My child," his ending tone questioning, probably confused as to why a grown man is sitting on his lap.

 

Feeling heat course through his cheeks, Jihoon nips on his bottom lip before finally speaking out his lines in a monotone voice, "I've been a very naughty boy, Santa. But Ji... Jihoonie still wants to have Santa's presents," he continues before letting out a shaky breath, "Jihoonie can make up for it, Santa. I'll do anything."

 

Behind him, he hears loud laughs and claps making him turn a deeper shade of red.

 

_'God damn Christmas. God damn Seungkwan and his games. God damn Seokmin and his-what the fuck!'_

 

His train of thought get broken as he hears a chuckle from the man in front of him together with a pair of arms now slithering around his waist. Everything silences itself out as his breaths start to deepen. Manning up, Jihoon slowly looks up and sees past the cotton and cheap glasses of the mascot he was wearing. The man has long eyelashes paired with wide, glassy, dark brown eyes.

 

_'Okay... He's kinda cute_.'

 

"So," the man starts, "what did _Jihoonie_ do to be such a naughty boy."

 

_'Okay, not so cute anymore.'_

 

Jihoon was not ready for _that_ question. He thought that he just had to say his lines but _no_ , Mr. _Santa_ , here, decided to play along.

 

Gulping down non-existent spit, Jihoon splutters, "I... I-uh... Because I... Lost a game of Never Have I Ever?" The previously monotonous voice now laced with shame and uncertainty to the point where his pitch came out a tad bit higher, making him sound like a squeaking boy.

 

Letting out another chuckle—that sent tingles down Jihoon's spine, but let's act like that didn't happen—the man squeezes his hand on Jihoon's side, making him let out an involuntary yelp from surprise, and he leans his face closer. The white cotton attached on the man's face now touching Jihoon's cheek and ear slightly.

 

The man's voice coming out as a whisper, voice now huskier and deeper than it already was a while ago. "Well then, _Jihoonie_ , you should do your best so you can get something from Santa. You'll get bigger and greater gifts if you become a good boy for me, okay?"

 

Jihoon feels the blush on his cheeks deepen, only noticing the way his hands now gripped on the man's shoulders. Licking his lips before nipping on it, Jihoon hastily jumps off of the nameless man's lap. Fingers now fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Jihoon stares at the ground before shifting his eyes up only to look back down as he sees the man's previously wide, joyful eyes now drooping low with something Jihoon could not figure out. He turns to his heel to start walking down the aisle back to his friends when he hears that deep voice speak to him followed by a chuckle.

 

"Be a good boy for Santa, Jihoonie."

 

 

"And _here_ comes the naughty boy, Lee Jihoon," Mingyu snickers from behind his phone, still recording the small man.

 

Mind coming back to its senses, Jihoon's blush start to dissipate as he musters a stern look on his face accompanied with a growl, "turn that thing off."

 

Not wanting to test the elder, Mingyu stops recording and puts his phone in his pocket.

 

The four of them walk their way out to their car and all questions come forth as they finally settle within.

 

"So, was it good?"

 

"Was Santa hot?"

 

"I'm pretty sure you two were getting intimate back there."

 

Not taking it anymore, Jihoon stomps his foot, "can all of _please_ shut up?"

 

"Did you get hard, hyung?"

 

Snickers were heard from the others before Jihoon lunges at Mingyu, who was riding shotgun. Followed by a chuckle and a whisper said by Seokmin that was only heard by Seungkwan and Jun.

 

"I'm pretty sure he got hard."

 

❄❄❄

 

Christmas day.

 

It was finally Christmas. Snow was falling moderately outside, colorful lights decorated houses and littered the streets, assortment of trees designed with ornaments presented within houses, tons of children caroling from house to house, the distant chatter of people outside only reminding Jihoon that he was alone.

 

A holiday and he was alone. God bless his parents for always choosing work over him but he won't whine, he knows that it's all for his own good. His mum actually left a scribbled note on the tabletop.

 

_'Jihoo-Jihoonie~ Mom & dad's gonna be out, again, for work. But just a favor, son. Can you go out? Dunno, go with your friends or something? We want you to socialize and stop being the pathetic, single, gay boy you are, k? And don't wait up! Love, Princess Bubblegum.'_

 

And so, he finds himself trudging up the stairs and into his room as he rummages through his closet. Opting to wear black jeans and a loose black sweater that he practically drowned in as it reached a few inches above his knee, sleeves reaching past his fingers. He grabbed a long and thick red scarf before wrapping it around his neck, his face barely visible as it touched just below his nose, the fluffy cotton kissing his lips. Only wanting to be comfortable outside, Jihoon tops everything off with a black beanie, covering a part of his blond hair.

 

Locking up everything, he goes out and walks around, just feeling the cold breeze bristle past him, watching the different families, friends, and couples walking hand in hand with joy from the Christmas spirit. The sight of friends made him beyond sour, he could've been walking with his lackeys but no, Seokmin and Seungkwan wanted to go girlfriend hunting together with their other friend, Soonyoung; Mingyu wanted to have a quality time with his one and only love, pet dog; while, Jun, the only taken person within their group,  was out with his girlfriend.

 

He mindlessly wanders around before he spots a small, cozy café down another block. As cliché as it sounds for him, staying in the café would be better than just loitering around.

 

The place was beautiful, the dim lighting, the soothing jazz music, the Christmas ornaments hung on walls, it all gave the shop a pleasant ambiance. The smell of coffee wafting through the air making him smile through his scarf.

 

He looks around and sees relatively few people. Finding a seat of his own, he places his beanie on the table and proceeds to walk to the counter.

 

"I'll have one Chocolate Chip Cream. Extra whip, extra chip, seven scoops." As much as Jihoon loved the smell of coffee, he just really preferred a cold drink during a cold weather. Weird? He knows. But, at least he won't get a similar drink with some person right now.

 

Getting his receipt, Jihoon sits on his table and puts his beanie back on. Looking to the side, he continues watching the people out before choosing not to as it only seemed to mock his "pathetic, single, gay boy" life.

 

His thoughts get cut off when he hears his drink get announced. He sprints to the counter and moves to grab his drink when another hand shoots up to grab it.

 

_'What the fuck.'_

 

"Uh... Excuse me, sir. This is _my_ drink," the random dude trying to steal his drink speaks up.

 

Scoffing, Jihoon sneers with a cocked eyebrow and turns to look at the man, "well, it's _my_ drink, _not_ yours. Stop stealing _my drink._ "

 

The barista leaves the two to settle out their drinks, Jihoon's forehead creasing in frustration as he waits for the man to retort.

 

"... Jihoonie?" The man asks with a tilt of his head.

 

Eyes blinking fast, Jihoon's eyes wander around fast before he gets the time to speak, "wh- _excuse_ me?"

 

The man chuckles, his voice deep and it finally dawns on Jihoon who this dude was, "you're Jihoonie, right? That tiny naughty boy yesterday?"

 

Face now having a full-blown blush, Jihoon starts to retort a witty reply when another barista comes from behind the counter. "Chocolate Chip Cream, sir?"

 

Another chuckle coming from the man, he grabs both drinks. Taking one for himself and offering the other to Jihoon, "told you. I don't steal drinks."

 

Huffing, Jihoon trudges back to his seat, wanting to forget the man's presence, only to let out a whine when he sees the man sit on the seat before him.

 

"Why are you _following_ me?" Jihoon whines with a stomp.

 

"Well, _Jihoonie_ , it's Christmas day and I'm alone. _You're_ also alone so I thought, hey! Why not show my people-friendly skills off to this small bundle of joy, oh, and there's a catch! I got to feel him on my lap last night, so it's a _greater_ catch!" The man chuckles, again—why he keeps on chuckling, Jihoon does not know, but he's starting to hate it... _Not_ really but you get the point—before leaning forward, resting his elbow on the table, chin propped on the back of his hand as he sipped, eyes staring intensely into Jihoon's.

 

Deciding to ignore the man, Jihoon just proceeds to drink, too. But it was a hard thing not to notice the man from the way he seemed to bore holes into him. Blush turning deeper, albeit against his will, Jihoon turns to the side, "stop _staring_ at me."

 

"Aw, little Jihoonie is shy," the man sing-songs, drawling out the Ls as Ws, but feeling the smaller's discomfort, he just smiles before sitting tall, hand outstretched in a hand shake, "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol."

 

Taking the hand after a small second of hesitation, Jihoon addresses him with a curt nod, "Jihoon. Lee Jihoon."

 

"So, I guess _Jihoonie_ isn't an option anymore, huh," Seungcheol pouts.

 

Grunting, Jihoon slaps his forehead weakly, "I'm really sorry about that. It's just-uh, I needed to do a punishment 'cause I lost a game and I had to-"

 

"-sit on goody ol' Santa's lap saying you were a naughty boy. Yeah, I got that part very quickly," Seungcheol chuckles.

 

"God," Jihoon grunts before chuckling, too, "you were probably scarred and uncomfortable, I'm so sorry."

 

"Nah, don't worry. It was fun, actually. Changes the slow pace of trying to act like an old grandpa to children. I _swear_ to all that is holy, I had this big urge to scream Santa isn't real at one point."

 

Laughing whole-heartedly, a memory comes to Jihoon, "speaking of, man, there was this time when..."

 

It was a little around quarter past nine when Jihoon receives a message that his friends wanted to have a sleep-over at his house.

 

"Ugh, I'm really sorry, Seungcheol, I gotta go now. But it was nice talking to you, you're a good guy," Jihoon smiles at the man.

 

"It was fun, Ji. Hey, how about we do this again next time," Seungcheol hints, only smiling wider once he sees Jihoon nod, "great, here, I'll give you my number and you just punch yours in," Seungcheol gives his phone to Jihoon.

 

Nipping his lip, Jihoon types his number on the man's phone before giving it back, "just contact me later, I didn't bring my phone with me, so yeah," a shaky laugh coming from him.

 

"Mm sure. Take care on your way home, 'kay?"

 

Nodding with a smile, Jihoon stands from his chair and walks to the door before hearing the man again.

 

"I'll see you around, Jihoon."

 

"You, too, Seungcheol."

 

Christmas wasn't so bad, after all.

 

❄❄❄

 

"What?" Seungkwan shouts.

 

" _Why? Why?_ What's wrong?" Seokmin butts in.

 

"Jihoon has a _boyfriend_?" Seungkwan screams back.

 

"Jihoon hyung's not single anymore!" Mingyu shouts from the kitchen.

 

"He got his first kiss on Christmas, aw. A first kiss fit for a little _princess_ ," Jun baby-talks.

 

"Oh my g-you even _kissed_?" Seungkwan screams, yet again.

 

A loud bang of the door makes everyone go quiet as they turn their attention to the now seething small man. They all watch silently as he stomps his way to sit on the couch.

 

"Okay, first of all, he is _not_ my boyfriend. We just talked a while ago, had a great time and that's it. And second, we did _not_ kiss for _God's_ sake," he then mumbles, "and if we _did_ , I wouldn't tell you guys."

 

"What did you say?" Seokmin asks, not hearing the latter part.

 

Shaking his head, Jihoon just replies, "nothing."

 

But he gets a slight nudge on his knee as Jun smirks at him, "don't think I didn't hear that."

 

Feeling a bit flustered, Jihoon just hisses a small "shut up" before Mingyu enters back in the living room from the kitchen with a soufflé in tow. Placing it down on the small table in the middle, Mingyu flops himself down beside Jihoon and props his arm on the backrest.

 

"You didn't even tell us who the lucky guys is, hyung."

 

All of them now nodding in agreement, Jihoon just sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest, "you guys know him... Well... _Kinda_. He's Santa Claus."

 

A pregnant pause hovers around them before Mingyu tilts his head, "you're friends with _Santa?_ "

 

The tall guy only gets a slap on his thigh from Seungkwan, "not _him_ , stupid! The _mall_ dude, _our_ Santa!"

 

"I can't _believe_ it! So," Seokmin makes himself comfortable as he now lay on his stomach, hands cupping his chin as he smiled up at Jihoon, "how did it go?"

 

Jihoon couldn't help but giggle at how the man looked, if someone came in, they'd think that this was some all-girls slumber party. "Well, I got in the café a few blocks from here. Ordered my drink and next thing I knew I thought someone was stealing my drink but _apparently_ we only ordered the same and I was surprised 'cause he knew me—and god forbid—he followed me to my table and we just talked. Exchanged numbers... And yeah, we might meet up again next time if he wills it."

 

His friends now snickering at him, "why not you just call him?"

 

Shaking his head, Jihoon lets out a tiny laugh, "I _can't_. I don't have his number, I didn't bring my phone a while ago."

 

Jun pouts and huffs, "so much for exchanging numbers. Now you won't even know if he'll call _or_ text you."

 

Seungkwan smacks Jun on his head, "you're such a helpful friend," he turns to smile at Jihoon, "don't worry, Ji. He'll surely contact you, I mean, I'm sure he's _interested_ , okay?"

 

Managing to let out a smile, Jihoon just nods but one thought still boggles his mind.

 

_What if he doesn't call?_

 

❄❄❄

 

It's been three days and Jihoon still hasn't gotten any kind of glimpse from Seungcheol. No call, no text, _nothing_. And Jihoon's hope of becoming closer with the other is starting to dwindle down. As corny as it sounds, he finds Seungcheol a right match for him. Just the fact that Jihoon was fine with him seating on the same table as him already spoke much, he doesn't let strangers sit and talk with him, _no_ , Lee Jihoon does _not_ do that.

 

Jihoon was just alone on the couch, watching random shows on television when he hears the faint ringing of his phone on the table. He grabs it and looks at it.

 

A text.

 

**+8278081122**

**Hello, how are you?**

**11:27 a.m.**

 

Who the _hell_.

 

**+8278081122**

**... I'm fine? I'm sorry but who's this?**

**11:27 a.m**

 

**+8278081122**

**Hey, I didn't ask you how you looked!**

**And don't worry, I'm just the man of your dreams ;)**

**11:29 a.m**.

 

Deciding to ignore the anonymous person, Jihoon puts his phone on silent and resumes on watching the show. An hour later and he decides to go back up to his room and just sleep. Turning the television off, he reaches for his phone, opens it and instantly widen his eyes in shock from the tons of notifications he got from the unknown number.

 

**+8278081122**

**I'm Mr. Right, someone said ur looking for me?**

**11:30 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**I'm new in town. Can u give me directions to ur apartment ;)**

**11:31 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**R u a magician? Cause abracaDAYUM**

**11:31 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**Apart from being beautiful, what do u do for a living?**

**11:32 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**Gdi Jihoon. R u ignoring me.**

**11:34 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**DoNT IGNORE MEeeeEEEeE!1!111**

**11:34 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**Nice 2 meet u. My name is Seungcheol & u r gorgeous!**

**11:36 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**Istg reply 2 me, Ji. Im not a serial killer!1!11!!!**

**11:40 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**Dontchu wike mwi, Jihoonie </3**

**11:42 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**U gotta admit my pick up lines are da bomb**

**11:45 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**Just reply gdi. I thot we were frieNDS**

**11:53 a.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**I h8 u >:P**

**11:57 a.m.**

 

Now laughing, Jihoon giddily replies to the probably sulking man.

 

**+8278081122**

**You were just weird & I didn't know it was you sorry (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ**

**12:02 p.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**U replied!!! I thot u h8ed me </3**

**12:02 p.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**I don't! I was actually waiting for your text ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ**

**12:02 p.m**

 

Their talk went on and next thing Jihoon knew, it was already two in the afternoon and he still hasn't eaten.

 

**+8278081122**

**Wait Cheol. I gotta eat out I'm hungry (⋟﹏⋞)**

**2:47 p.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**!!! I haven't eaten 2. can i join?**

**2:47 p.m.**

 

**+8278081122**

**^0^ Yeah sure. Where d'you live anyway?**

**2:48 p.m.**

 

They talk it out and they get surprised to know that Seungcheol was actually just one bus ride away from his house.

 

**+8278081122**

**Let's meet at the plaza & just look for a place (〜^∇^)〜**

**2:33 p.m.**

 

Getting an affirmative, Jihoon unclasps the top of his overalls and changes the t-shirt inside into a sweater to at least make him look decent. He grabs his phone and takes one last look at his messages before realizing that he hasn't changed Seungcheol's caller ID yet. He thinks for a moment or so before finally changing it.

 

**Cheol /(•ㅅ•)\\.**

 

Locking up, he walks for twenty minutes or so before finally reaching the place. He stands on the center to be easily recognized and texts Seungcheol that he was already there.

 

A few minutes or so and Jihoon spots a running figure down the sidewalk. He waits for a few more seconds before the man finally sees him.

 

He becomes surprised when Seungcheol suddenly showers him with affection. An arm slings around his shoulders, his head now sightly bumping against the taller man's shoulder. "Come on, Ji, I know a good place here."

 

They ate in humble restaurant, talked majority of the time, before they left (with Seungcheol going "no, really, I should pay! I insist" and "I _swear_ , Ji. I'll pay for our food or I'll kiss you. So shut your pretty little mouth, 'kay? This is _my_ treat").

 

Heading out to the vacant seats down at the center of the plaza just beside the fountain, they sat and continued to chat. The way they clicked with each other was beyond Jihoon's expectation. Everything went along well, he and Seungcheol had so much in common, same past time, same likes, dislikes, hell, they even have the same favorite _color_.

 

Everything seemed to pass by like a blur to the point where they didn't even notice the clock striking six. The two finally decided to go back to their respective homes.

 

"Bye, Ji. take care," Seungcheol smiles, hands tucked in his pockets.

 

Smiling back, Jihoon chirps, "you, too."

 

Jihoon was now rocking himself on his heel and toe; while, Seungcheol just pursed his lips, slightly nodding.

 

"I... I uh..." Seungcheol mumbles before he grabs the opportunity and takes Jihoon in for a hug, practically squeezing the life out of the smaller, and as if still not satisfied, he decides to land a soft peck on the smaller man's forehead, his lips feeling the thin strands of Jihoon's hair. He finally lets go with a slight blush on his cheeks and his lips now back with a full-blown smile, "yeah... Bye, Ji."

 

Jihoon's eyes were wide in shock and an equally bright blush graced his cheeks. He just gaped at the taller man, surprised at the sudden kiss.

 

Deterred by Jihoon's gobsmacked look, Seungcheol does everything within his power to casually look around; too shy to lock eyes with the smaller man. Seconds pass and Seungcheol couldn't take the man's staring anymore.

 

Jihoon feels hands grip on his shoulders as he is turned around and pushed lightly. He blinks away his shock and looks behind him, eyebrows creased as he questioned why Seungcheol turned him around.

 

"You should really go now, Ji. It's getting late," Seungcheol reminds softly.

 

Head down, Jihoon forms a small nod before muttering out a "bye, Cheol" as he walks away with one last look at the man who was now smiling and waving at him from behind.

 

The feeling of Seungcheol's plush lips pressed against his forehead still hot and heavy on his skin as he went his merry way back home.

 

❄❄❄

 

March.

 

It was on the third day of March when Jihoon got one of the best surprises in his whole life.

 

He, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Seokmin, Jun, and Mingyu were just hanging out in his house, _again—_ they were never one to leave the house—when Seungcheol decided to drop a very surprising thought.

 

Jihoon and Seungcheol became closer and closer after their meet up by the plaza. They alway talked on the phone, messaged each other, and even ate together when time allows it. And within a span of three months, they were closer than Jihoon has ever been with his other friends. He could easily open up to Seungcheol without thinking of the latter judging him or despising him, both of them just had this chemistry that he never felt when he was with others.

 

And, despite hating skinship, Jihoon instantly got acquainted with Seungcheol's touch. He didn't feel repulsed over the elder's touches; instead, he even feels _comfortable_ , wanting to just cuddle up and feel more of the man's skin.

 

He further saw his compatibility with the elder after the sleepover/birthday party Seokmin's younger brother held in their house. Seungcheol was adamant in declining his offer of joining the party as he was just a new friend but the others joined in on persuading him.

 

That was the second time Jihoon slept with somebody else beside him—followed by his mum hugging him when he was still a babe. He felt perfect within Seungcheol's arms as they all slept on the floor with comforters and pillows thrown over them, the man's breathing soothing for him and, as cliché as it sounded, he just wanted to stay there forever (except for the following morning and Seungkwan and Seokmin woke them up by teasing them about how "wovey-dovey" they were while cooing at them with a camera in hand).

 

Their closeness also got to the point where Seungcheol insisted on walking Jihoon home every time it was time to leave from his recently taken job as a piano tutor for little kids. The work place was a 15-minute bus ride to his house but Seungcheol insisted that them walking would save up more money, plus, they could think of it as their catching up and get-to-know-more-about-each-other time. Their walks ranged from them walking side by side to Seungcheol casually slinging his arm around Jihoon's shoulders that soon changed when Jihoon's tutorial lasted quite late and both of them had to walk the streets on a chilly night with Seungcheol offering a smile at Jihoon with a wide grin on his face, "it's cold, want to hold my hand?" A blush formed on Jihoon's cheeks at the offer but he took it anyway, since it was _"cold"_. But their hand holding didn't change after that night, may it be during the afternoon or not after the tutorial, both men chose to clasp their hands with each other, no words shared between them about the fact that it wasn't even cold anymore.

 

"Guys, I... I have something to say," Seungcheol suddenly said, getting the attention of the five men talking about which game they should play for the night. Thumbs twiddling as he nipped on his bottom lip in anxiety.

 

Sensing the elder's discomfort, Jihoon stands from his place on the floor and plops himself beside Seungcheol who was seated on the couch. He places his hand on the latter's thigh and squeezes reassuringly, eyebrows knitted in distress. "What's wrong, Cheol?"

 

Not making a comment about the flash of intimacy between Seungcheol and Jihoon, the others just nod, urging him to continue.

 

Breathing in long and hard, Seungcheol stops Jihoon's caressing on his thigh and takes his hand. He looks straight into Jihoon's eyes and watches how the man's orbs seemed to glisten from held tears with worry. Closing his eyes for a second or so, Seungcheol coughs before finally speaking.

 

"I know I've just been a new addition to this group and that we had a pretty weird first impression," he chuckles slightly from that, together with the others, "but I really feel like you guys are perfect for me and that I would've felt empty if I didn't get to be friends with you guys," he was just about to continue when Jun suddenly speaks.

 

"No homo, dude." Getting him a slap from Seungkwan.

 

"And I know that you guys have probably seen how I became... _Attached_ to one of your best friends," he squeezes Jihoon's hand slightly, making Jihoon tilt his head down, a sudden blush creeping up his face, "and it's been only almost two months since we've been hanging out but I already know that I want to be by his side forever."

 

Eyes start to widen, their thoughts going in overdrive at the sudden comment before their questions were finally answered as Seungcheol directs his stare solely at Jihoon, "Lee Jihoon, will you be my boyfriend?"

 

It takes a few more seconds before Jihoon finally understands Seungcheol's question. If your parents told you that love was magical, they were _lying_ , Jihoon felt his body heat up but feel cold at the same time, the tips of his fingers felt numb, his breathing was erratic, his eyes were stinging from widening and not blinking, he felt like his heart was caught on his throat and he just had to vomit it out to ease his anxiousness. Was this magical? _Hell_ no.

 

He decides to stare straight back into Seungcheol's eyes. Watching the way it twinkled with hope and something incredibly warm, something Jihoon was so accustomed to seeing that it was so familiar to him and it always seemed to make his heart flutter in a staccato. 

 

_Love._

 

Seungcheol's eyes always looked at him with such _love_ that it made Jihoon feel appreciated, feel wanted, feel _needed_. Jihoon as himself was just a plain old boy who loved music and rarely spoke with anyone outside his field, but Jihoon with Seungcheol was different. He _smiled_ more, he _talked_ more, he felt _complete_.

 

"Yes," he mumbled out, eyes now looking up to match with Seungcheol's, "yes, I'll... I'll be your boyfriend, Seungcheol."

 

Jihoon was just about to take a deep breath in when next thing he knew, he was already wrapped within Seungcheol's arms, the loud screams of their friends echoing around the house while Seungcheol shouted along, a mantra of yeses and thank yous coming from the man as his hug tightened around him. Feeling his blush darken and his smile widen, Jihoon reciprocates the hug and presses his head against Seungcheol's chest. Hearing the loud thrumming of the elder's heartbeat, his own heart starting to beat in sync as he felt perfect beside the latter.

 

He feels Seungcheol loosen the hug as the man places his hands on his shoulders, they stare for a few seconds, all senses only zeroing in on each other as if they had their own world. His hands travel farther up, nimble fingers now cupping his chin and he watches Seungcheol's face inch closer to his. He feels his heartbeat quicken. Closing his eyes, he waits for what happens next before releasing a held breath when he feels Seungcheol's lips press against his forehead. Pulling away, Seungcheol pulls Jihoon back within his arms, lips pressing chaste kisses on the man's cheek repeatedly, making him giggle slightly, only to stop one last time, squeezing one last hug.

 

"I lo-I like you so much, Ji," Seungcheol whispers against his cheek.

 

Smiling happily, Jihoon tiptoes slightly and tilts his head to the side, pressing a soft peck on Seungcheol's cheek. "I like you so much, too, Cheol."

 

  Everything seemed perfect now. They didn't have to go to such lengths where they had to make up excuses just for them to hold hands or for them to lean their heads against the other without chuckling and whispering a "no homo, bruh", nothing, they didn't have to lie anymore. _Everything was perfect_.

 

"Did you get that on cam?" A shrill voice pulls them back to reality.

 

"Of _course_ I did, that's what I do _best_ ," another voice snickers.

 

"We have _got_ to burn that into a CD."

 

"I'll edit that if you want some effects," someone suggested.

 

Now feeling irritated, Jihoon pushes Seungcheol away and makes out a smile to him with a nod, urging out a chuckle from Seungcheol, before he stares at the four. He walks up to them and kicks this on their shins consecutively, making them fall on their knees.

 

"Shut up, you twats."

 

❄❄❄

 

Eight months.

 

It's been eight months since Jihoon and Seungcheol officially became a couple. To say that their life together was beautiful was an understatement. They were unbreakable. Just within a few months and the two had tightened their relationship. They already experienced their ups-and-downs. Seungcheol got the best birthday gift he has ever gotten when Jihoon tried (poorly and desperately) to bake him a two-layer cake. He didn't succeed but it _sure_ was fun when he tried to help Jihoon (but it wasn't that fun anymore when they had to clean up the mess they made in the kitchen. Don't get dough in your hair, it's hard to wash off. _Tip, tip_ ). 

 

While, Jihoon got his best birthday gift ever when Seungcheol made them go to a secluded area downtown (that sure did make him nervous, though) only to see that there was one empty area decorated in flowers and fairy lights, all topped off with a pristine white grand piano situated on the very middle of the place. He was about to cry when Seungcheol sat down and played him his favorite piece, _Préludes for Piano (Book 2), No.5 Bruyères,_ but he _didn't_ (he was a tough man, tough men don't cry, _suckers_ ). They stayed there for a few hours, Jihoon lying atop the now closed piano while Seungcheol stood beside him, caressing stray hair away from his face as he stared up and admired the way the sky littered with hundreds of thousands of stars.

 

"The stars are beautiful tonight," he smiles in awe.

 

Tucking hair behind Jihoon's ear, Seungcheol just smiles, eyes never leaving Jihoon's glowing face. " _Very beautiful._ "

 

❄❄❄

 

"Guys!" A shrill scream from Seungkwan reaches their ears, "what should we do this Christmas?"

 

Grunts were heard from the bunch of men who were lazily sprawled on the couch as they tried to watch the special episode of Sherlock. "Christmas is still a week _away_ , Seungkwan. Keep your thoughts to yourself," Seokmin mumbles against the pillow pressed on his face.

 

Unamused by his friend's reply, Seungkwan blows a raspberry at him and decides to look at the other couch perpendicular to where Seokmin lay, only to make out gagging noises because of the sight presented before him.

 

Think of the corniest scene you've ever seen. Now quadruple that and cue the intense cringing and finger curling. He points a stink eye at the men's direction. Seungcheol lay on his back, a big smile on his face while Jihoon lay on top of him. Their chests pressed against each other as Jihoon dug his face not he crook of Seungcheol's neck. And from the looks of it, Jihoon was saying or doing—Seungkwan hoped it was the former—something that made Seungcheol smile and chuckle mischievously as he wraps his arms tighter around the younger's torso. Jihoon, too, had his arms tangled against Seungcheol. His arms were loosely on the sides of the elder's head as he cards his fingers through Seungcheol's hair.

 

Seungkwan was about to leave them when he chokes on his spit at what happened next. A giggle from Jihoon, which surprised him very much, and a grunt from Seungcheol followed a sudden movement that he couldn't help but notice. He sees Seungcheol's hands wrapped around Jihoon's waist travel south, the man's large hands moving to cup the smaller man's ass. And Seungkwan wasn't sure but he pretty much saw Jihoon pull on Seungcheol's hair.

 

" _Okay_ , people!" He laughs nervously, successfully grabbing the others' attention—albeit irritatingly—as he snatched the television remote by Seokmin's feet, "let's just play some Zelda, right?" He jests with a breathy laugh.

 

He earns an affirmative from them as he sets up everything.

 

Having Seungcheol and Jihoon as a couple was pretty cool since he, along with the others, wanted them to get together; but, having Seungcheol and Jihoon do rowdy things in public and in front of him was too much. Seungkwan doesn't care if they've already been together for almost nine months, he wants to keep his eyes a virgin and he wants it to stay that way.

 

 

"Hey, Ji," Seungcheol asks as he helps Jihoon sit up on the couch, continuing after the smaller man grunts, "what gift do you want?" Mind curious from Seungkwan's sudden topic-bringing a while ago.

 

Not ready for the question, Jihoon feels a blush creep up his cheeks, "I don't know."

 

"Aww," he coos as he watches the smaller man go red, "it's okay. I'll get you anything you want."

 

Only getting burdened more, Jihoon huffs and looks at Seungcheol, replying a question back to his question, "well, what do you want?"

 

Not expecting the other to retaliate with another question, Seungcheol stares at thin air for a few seconds before a figurative lightbulb pops up above his head, a smirk on his lips. He leans closer towards Jihoon, leaning down as he is faced with the smaller man's ear. His lips touching Jihoon's lobe, knowing how sensitive his ears were, and he whispers something. Voice deep and laced with something so familiar between that it made Jihoon feel tingles within him, only making his blush go darker. The blood in his body rushing up his ears, neck, cheeks, and even down south.

 

"Want to play Santa with me, Jihoonie?"

 

❄❄❄

 

Christmas day.

 

It was Christmas. Snow was falling outside, colorful lights decorated houses and littered the streets, assortment of trees designed with ornaments presented within houses, tons of children caroling from house to house, the distant chatter of people outside making Jihoon smile with warmth.

 

Today marked his very first Christmas with Seungcheol and it was everything he wanted. Despite only staying at his house—his parents were always out it seemed kind of weird for Jihoon now, too—the both of them still found everything enjoyable. Seungcheol got to cook, miraculously, and they ate in the candlelit-themed table with the pungent smell of roses wafting through the air.

 

They talked as if it were their first, never losing things to talk about. They went from talking about Jihoon's work to Seungcheol's fixation about dogs to Jihoon's equal fixation to cats, only to end as they finish their food. Seungcheol offering to clean up everything and that Jihoon should go up and get things ready for the movie they were planning on watching together.

 

Jihoon, being the impish man that he was, hastily treaded his way up the stairs and into his room. Unlike Seungcheol's reminder to ready the hard drive and television for them to watch the movie, Jihoon sees it to himself to do something that might—correction, that will—make their first first official Christmas day together climactic (if you get what he means).

 

Discarding the black shirt and jeans he was wearing, he grabs one of Seungcheol's white polo shirts in his closet—the elder was practically living in his house these past few months it would seem not normal if there weren't any clothes of his here—and puts it on. He buttons up, choosing not to finish it fully, making almost half of his chest show. One shoulder slightly showing as the clothing starts to slip off. The polo reaching half of his thighs, showing just how white and smooth his skin was. He hurries out to the bathroom just beside his room and freshens up a bit before sprinting back to his room.

 

He opens his cabinet and reaches for the very last pile of clothes he has on the bottom. Reaching in, he feels the sturdy end of his friendly box. He makes haste and opens the lid, taking the very first thing he touches in it and brings it with him and instantly flops down the bed. 

 

He arranges himself and looks at the spontaneous object he managed to grab. He lets out a gleeful moan once he sees that it was his favorite. Personally, he liked to call it Mr. P. (Guess why.) It was a smooth, red silicone butt plug, six inches in length with a two inch width, pre-inflated. It had a suction cup at the very base—makes the fun better—and the length before the base and the plug itself had a cord connected on it leading to a round pump similar to that of a sphygmomanometer.

 

Now with the toy in his hand, he finally feels the thrumming in his veins, the familiar adrenaline rush coursing through him as he trails feathery touches over the plug. Reaching it towards him, he sticks his tongue out and trails the tip of his tongue on the underside of the plug. Letting out a small whine as he feels his hole clench in excitement of what he is about to do. He is rarely one for boldness but this is Christmas and Jihoon wants Seungcheol and him to have the best day—and sex—they could ever have.

 

He continues licking up kittenish stripes all over the toy as he trails his unoccupied hand down the length of his body. Not forgetting to rub slightly against his slowly twitching penis, he rubs the tip of his head with his thumb, feeling the small shoots of precum reach his fingertip. Feeling his thumb relatively wet, he envelopes his whole hand around his now leaking cock. He strokes it up and down in a small manner, feeling his hole twitch at every movement he does. His cock continuing to release precum, reaching his palm making the slide easier and faster.

 

Every stroke up making him cup his palm around his head, rubbing his hand over the sensitive tip making him moan around the plug, his back slightly arching off the bed as he savored the feeling of pleasure. Realizing that Seungcheol could come up any time, he speeds up. Feeling that his hand was quite slippery already, he moves his hips to the side, giving him easy access to his ass. He uses the side of his thumb to spread his butt cheek open. Sticking his middle finger out, he trails his fingertip against his rim. Body trembling from the feel of his nail coming in contact with his greedy hole.

 

He circles his finger around the rim before sticking a part in, wriggling around to make him comfortable before pushing it in fully. The finger still foreign within him but feeling more of his lust kick in, he doesn't mind it and starts fucking himself with his finger.

 

He moans hotly and writhes around at the feeling of his hole get pushed into repeatedly, his rim starting to go numb from just a mere finger. Not wanting Seungcheol to see him like this, he pulls the plug away from his mouth, a thin line of spit connecting him from the tip before breaking and falling on his chin. He pulls out his finger with one final flick, a restrained moan leaving his lips.

 

Aligning the plug's tip against rim, he circles it slightly, feeling his hole get slightly wetter from the stimulation. Feeling his hole open up, he slowly pushes the plug in. Mouth agape, a silent moan leaving his lips as he feels the thin tip start growing, the thickness making him clench harder around the toy.

 

Accustoming himself with the toy, he rolls his hips slightly and feels the toy push deeper. Biting his lip, he lets out a mewl once he feels the base of the chord against his ass, knowing that he has the whole plug in him. Letting out a shaky breath, Jihoon places his other hand around his dick, stroking the dripping length as he moved his hips around, wanting to feel the toy move slightly within him.

 

Feeling himself twitch, his breathing faster and shorter, he stops and wipes both hands against the bed sheets. He fixes himself and grabs a hold of the sheets, pulling it up and tucking it on his chin with his hands popping up beside his face as he holds it up. And he waits.

 

With light steps, Seungcheol trudges up the stairs. He readied himself with the use of the so-called "image training". He thought up of ways on how he could open up intercourse with the younger, knowing how reserved and (kind of) mean Jihoon was—he believed that the small man was just shy, not mean, just shy. He was thinking of snuggling with Jihoon as they watched, making him sit on his lap as time passed, sneak in a kiss or two, and _voila_! They frick-frack. Best plan ever, if you asked Seungcheol. A proud smile on his face, he reaches the door to the man's—basically his, too— room and blinks. Jihoon was fully covered with the white sheet, his small head the only thing popping up making him look cute and squishy.

 

Smile growing wider, Seungcheol walks to him with a bounce in his step, basically making him hop. He moves to sit beside Jihoon, grabbing on one end of the sheet and fully moving it out of the way only to stop short.

 

His smile dropping into a gobsmacked look as his eyes widened in shock, mouth hanging open with a string of "uh..." coming out due to the sight before him.

 

Eyes lidded, cheeks a deep shade of pink, lips wet from all his biting and licking, and skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. Jihoon looks debauched.

 

"Uh... Hi?" Unable to say anything, Seungcheol barely croaks out as his eyes travel farther south and sees Jihoon's thighs pressed together in an attempt to contain his standing length. Making him feel a familiar throb in his own pants.

 

Jihoon's lidded face contorts into a silent moaning expression as his slightly twitches, back slightly arching off the bed. The man's action making Seungcheol bite the side of his cheek as he feels his crotch area tighten, feeling his nether area grow heavy.

 

Licking his lips, Jihoon barely manages to croak out in between a breathy mewl, "J-Jihoonie's been naughty, Cheol."

 

Wanting to sound snarky, Seungcheol tries to smirk, "fuck," not so snarky. But never mind that.

 

Still rooted in his place, Seungcheol feels his breathing fasten before Jihoon lets out a small growl, his eyebrows creasing in frustration, "just strip and come here, Seungcheol."

 

Blinking, Seungcheol chuckles awkwardly and strips off his clothes. Bare before the younger, Seungcheol climbs up the bed on his knees. Legs on either side of Jihoon's as he places his hands on either side of the smaller man's head. Letting his arms fall, forearms now supporting his body, face barely a few inches away from Jihoon, Seungcheol locks eyes with the other, lips grazing against him, their breaths hitting their faces hotly.

 

"You're so hot, Ji," he mumbles, unaware of the way his voice turned deeper, words practically a growl making Jihoon's eyes flutter close, hips bucking up against Seungcheol's erection making both of them moan.

 

Satisfied by the friction he got, Jihoon desperately moves his waist up, grounding his hips against Seungcheol's in an attempt to alleviate the aching on his crotch. Wanting more, Jihoon eyes flutter close and he raises his chin up, mouth slightly opening as he latches on Seungcheol's bottom lip, nipping on the plush skin ripping out a moan from the elder.

 

Riding the wave, Seungcheol sticks his tongue out and touches the smaller man's upper lip. Jihoon, unlatching his teeth from Seungcheol's, presses his lips against the man. Their lips moving in sync with each other, their hips unceasing from their desperate ride of pleasure from friction. Seungcheol's tongue delving, seeking, exploring around Jihoon's mouth comes in contact with Jihoon's tongue, the sweet taste making them moan within each other.

 

Breath leaving them, they pull away, the strand of spit connecting them spurs Jihoon on more as he leans up again and places another peck against Seungcheol's red lips. They stare at each other, both eyes laced with lust.

 

"Want to make me a good boy, Cheol?" Jihoon breaths out shakily as he grounds his hips one last time against him, another long grunt leaving him.

 

Seungcheol feels himself pushed back slightly. Knowing what to do, he positions himself on his knees, hands on his sides as he watches Jihoon moving. The smaller man was pushing himself up, in a hard way as he was trembling all over, and positions himself on all fours.

 

Eyes roaming from Jihoon's tuft of hair to the white shirt hanging off his body soaked in sweat making it see-through and down to the bare white plushness he held. He lets out a hiss through gritted teeth, biting his lip as he presses his palms against Jihoon's bare buttcheek. Both palms pry the cheeks open, he revels in the sight of the base of the plug hanging out of Jihoon's twitching hole. The flaming red butt plug a complete contrast to the perfectly white skin of the younger.

 

He taps his fingers against the base, hearing Jihoon moan and thrash around from the sudden pressure. "Plugged up prettily for me, Jihoon?" He watches at how the man wriggles his hips from side to side with a needy moan.

 

"I don't _understand_ you, Jihoon. Did you plug yourself up for me?" Seungcheol asks, voice deep and steady as a palm caresses on one buttcheek, palming the flesh before kneading it.

 

Breath hitching, Jihoon does everything within him to choke out a proper response, "y-yes, I... I did."

 

Chuckling, "good boy. Now tell me your safe word, Ji. I don't want this to become something you'd hate." 

 

Picking up the man's words belatedly, Jihoon manages to whisper out, "Seungkwan."

 

"... What?" Seungcheol blinks.

 

Having the decency to giggle, Jihoon explains, "my safe word is Seungkwan."

 

Not questioning the man's ways anymore, Seungcheol just continues and sees the chord hanging off the plug, feeling the soft round put, "what's this, Jihoon?"

 

Rutting his hips around, Jihoon looks behind him, eyes on the verge of slipping tears from needing to much, "just fuck me, _damn_ it, Seungcheol. Just fuck m- _ah_!"

 

_Slap_.

 

Jihoon's body racks forward, upper body unconsciously falling onto the mattress as his face pressed against the pillows. The stinging on his asscheek hot and throbbing on his skin, the blow only making him clench tighter around the plug, making him want more.

 

"I _asked_ you, Jihoon. I want, I want. Stop being so needy, baby. Good boys aren't selfish," Seungcheol explains, voice comforting despite what he just did, he continues palming the cheek, watching in fascination at how the white skin started to form a dark shade of pink with the shape of his palm, "now, _tell_ me, baby, what is this?"

 

Breathing hard, Jihoon licks his lips before croaking out, "the-the pump... It makes the plug... Makes it lar- _ngh_ ~ fuck!"

 

Not a heartbeat later and Jihoon feels the already-wide plug within him enlarge, he hears the way the air pumps in the plug. He moans louder and louder, his voice turning smaller, like restrained squeaks, as he moans at the way the plug filled him fully. The way it grew bigger and bigger within him, hitting all the different spots he couldn't do with just fingers.

 

 

"You like this, baby?" Seungcheol stops his pumping, not wanting to hurt his love, "like this fat plug in you, filling you up, _stretching_ you," he taps on the base, slightly moving and pushing the toy deeper into him, hitting more spots within him making him scream, "such a slut you are, baby. I never knew," Seungcheol chuckled.

 

He leans back on his shins and stares at the twitching base from the spasming hole. He holds on the rim of the base and moves it around, forcing a scream out of Jihoon, the smaller man pushing back onto his hand. He moves the base round and round, feeling the slickness help in moving the toy around, knowing just how stretched Jihoon was.

 

"Jihoon, baby," Seungcheol coos, not getting a reply from the latter as he was too occupied in swallowing his choked spit and moaning like a bitch in heat, "think I can remove this without deflating it?"

 

Fear courses through Jihoon's body only for a second before he feels need run through his veins. A whiny mewl-turned scream leaving his lips, "yes! Fuck, I can. I can. I can do it."

 

Eyes widening in shock from the outburst of need from the reserved man, Seungcheol squeezes an asscheek making Jihoon moan, "you said so, okay? You have a safe word, baby."

 

Grounding his hips more onto Seungcheol's hand, Jihoon growls, "I can take it, just pull it out my ass and fuck me."

 

Chuckling, Seungcheol reaches one hand forward towards Jihoon's dripping cock, "so needy, baby." He starts stroking on the man's penis, not wanting to hurt him, strokes moderately slow but not too slow to the point where he'd feel deprived, slowly turning faster as he moved his hands faster after a few more strokes. Gripping hard on the base, he tweaks it around before slowly pulling it out, feeling Jihoon clamp harder around the plug.

 

Grunting deep from the back of his throat, Seungcheol leans down and presses a kiss on Jihoon's nape, "open up for me, babe. We won't get this plug out if you don't bear with me."

 

Only managing to let out a distracted moan, Jihoon practically hiccups, "but I... I c- _ngh_ -can't, ah! Ngh~"

 

Humming softly, Seungcheol presses more kisses against Jihoon's nape, moving to the side to peck his cheeks. His hand on the smaller man's penis moving faster, wanting to rid him of his pain. "Come on, baby. You want to be a good boy for me, right?" He hears a mewl from him followed by a nod. He presses his lips against Jihoon's ear and nips on the skin, "so open up, baby. Show me how good you are."

 

Mewls leaving Jihoon's lips, Seungcheol tugs on the plug and feels it slowly ease out, the slide getting easier by the second.

 

" _Fuck_! Cheol! Ngh~ no- _fuck_!" Jihoon all but screams as he grips tight on the pillow as he feels the biggest part of the plug ease out of him, the biggest stretch within him finally pushing out as he ruts on the bed, unconsciously coming hard from the overstimulation against his walls.

 

Seungcheol feels the harsh clamping around the plug again as he feels the plug get pulled back but he resists it and manages to see the tip slide up. The plug now soaked in fluids, Jihoon miraculously wetting himself like a woman from playing too much. He flicks his hand on Jihoon's dick one last time before he retracts, the younger's traces of cum on his hand.

 

He watches as Jihoon totally falls, body not able to support himself anymore as he flops his quivering body down, not caring if he soaked himself in his own cum.

 

Chuckling, Seungcheol stares at his hand and licks on a finger, base of his palm up to his middle finger, eyes closing and humming out a moan from the man's taste. It was sweet—thank God, Jihoon loved eating fruits—and he feels addicted to it but decides to just wipe it on the sheets, minding his boyfriend. He crawls on his knees and moves to Jihoon's sides, he rolls him slightly and sees the front of his shirt now drenched in sweat and cum.

 

Sighing, Seungcheol starts unbuttoning the shirt. Sliding the clothing off, Jihoon lets out tired moans, skin still hypersensitive from his orgasm. Chuckling from the man's antics, Seungcheol just continues. "Come on, Ji. You're dirty, we have to clean you up."

 

Finally removing the shirt, Seungcheol lets out a surprised gasp mixed with a grunt as he is forcefully pushed onto his back, Jihoon now sitting on top of him.

 

The younger had a malicious pout on his lips, eyes twinkling with mischief, voice small, "but I still want to be dirty, Cheol."

 

Remembering his erection, Seungcheol lets out a litany of curses, exclaiming harder and harder in his head by the second as Jihoon started grinding his hips against him. The man's ass a perfect fit snuggling his hard cock. Feeling the way the man's fluids pressed against his dick, the heat coming from him a contrast to Jihoon's cum.

 

Not ceasing his grinding, Jihoon leans down, the smirk on his lips still evident as he presses consecutive pecks on Seungcheol's lips while giggling all the while. "Am I a good boy now, Cheol?"

 

Placing his hands on Jihoon's waist, Seungcheol squeezes on the flesh as if his life depended on it pushing up sometimes in sync with Jihoon's rutting. Feeling his cock throb harder at the way Jihoon coquettishly teased him as if what he was doing was still holy and an act of a saint.

 

Raising his body, sitting straight, Jihoon reaches an arm behind and grasps Seungcheol's penis. Moving his hips down, he rubs the head against his rim before pushing it in as he sinks on it. Letting out a pitched moan coming out as a whine, shoulders hunched together, eyes shut tight with his mouth wide open as moans spilled from his mouth.

 

Hands on Seungcheol's chest, Jihoon sits fully only for a second or two before moving up. The drag of Seungcheol's cock against his walls ripping out screams from him as the cock bent within him, firm and long.

 

" _Shit_ , baby, so good," Seungcheol grits out as he grips on the smaller man's hips, helping him bounce on his dick.

 

Jihoon's head was thrown forward, body leaning forward onto his chest as the smaller man bounced faster and harder. He sees it faintly but grows harder at the flash of spit dripping the side of his lips. The usually composed man coming undone before him. Because of him. Only because of him. For him.

 

"Fuck, baby, turn around. I want to see your ass," Seungcheol smirks as he moves to squeeze on Jihoon's thighs.

 

Eyes hazy, Jihoon lets out incoherent mumbles and moves up from the standing dick. He turns around and sits back down, hands on Seungcheol's knees while Seungcheol grasped on his own dick, directing it towards Jihoon's waiting ass.

 

The position was perfect. He watched at the way Jihoon's hole slowly yet instantly opened up to take his cock despite being so small. The way Jihoon's hole glistened with cum and sweat. The way Jihoon's rim seemed to clamp harder around him every time he moved up, making it seem like he didn't want to let go. The way Jihoon's ass jiggled every time he moved up and down.

 

Getting the urge, Seungcheol moves on will and squeezes both buttcheeks, hissing at the sight with Jihoon screaming harder. " _Mm_ ~ baby's such a good boy," he chuckles.

 

Mewling, trying to form out proper words, Jihoon's hips move faster, the hands on his knees gripping tighter, "I-I... I'm good?"

 

Putting one finger in his mouth, Seungcheol suckles lightly on his thumb while a humming out a yes. "Such a good boy you are for me, Jihoon," he pulls the thumb away, feeling it slick with spit, "riding me willingly like the slut you are, but _only_ for me, right, baby? You're only going to take _my_ cock. 'Cause you love me, baby," he uses his other hand to somewhat slow down Jihoon's hips, "love the way your tiny asshole takes in my thick cock. You love it don't you, baby? Love the feel of my cock filling you, stretching you," he presses his slick thumb against Jihoon's rim, against his dick, feeling himself release precum from the way Jihoon moaned desperately, head throwing back in pleasure as he got turned on by his words and by the thumb rubbing against his filled hole, "do you trust me, baby?"

 

Head instantly snapping up, Jihoon repeatedly nods his head, mind probably high from pleasure as he chanted yeses.

 

Laughing at the needy way Jihoon acted, Seungcheol slipped his thumb in, Jihoon letting out a hitched mewl coming out as a scream from the feel of something slipping in behind the thick cock already lodged within him. He moves his hips around in circles, trying to familiarize himself with the foreign feeling.

 

"Come one, baby. Can you do it?" Seungcheol asks, hand soothingly rubbing Jihoon's waist.

 

Not replying an answer, Jihoon starts snapping his hips up and down. Every slide up making him clamp harder but every slide down tripling his clamping. The thumb in the way making him feel tighter but it made him feel fuller, made him feel like every part of his walls were hit and he desperately wanted to cum.

 

"Cheol-Cheol, _nah_ , me... Fuck me, down, _please_ , ngh please ah!" Jihoon pleads as Seungcheol understood him and he sees himself flipped onto his back, Seungcheol on top of him as the elder rammed hard and fast into him.

 

Trying his best to keep his eyes open, Jihoon felt his eyes tear up from all the pleasure racking through his body despite not touching himself. The heated stare from the elder only spurring him on and he feels the familiar tugging on the pit of his stomach, his hole clenching and spasming harder and faster around Seungcheol's dick.

 

"I-I ah! Fuck, Cheol, cum, cum, I- _fuck_!" Jihoon moans out, screams growing higher and higher while Seungcheol snapped his hips faster, he himself feeling his impending orgasm.

 

Seungcheol watches at how Jihoon's body instantly stills, mouth and eyes wide open, body quivering slightly, but he feels it instantly, the spasming of Jihoon's hole around his dick tighter than ever as he came in thick and long ropes of cum on his chest and stomach; while, Seungcheol watched at the sight unravel before him and feels it, too.

 

Leaning down, Seungcheol presses a kiss again Jihoon's lips and snaps one last time, the younger's name a whispered grunt against his lips as he pressed deep inside, emptying himself within the depths of the latter.

 

He was about to pull out when Jihoon puts a hand on his arm. "No, just-don't... Stay there."

 

Smiling at the latter's weird antics, yet again, Seungcheol lies down beside Jihoon, managing to not slip out.

 

He pulls Jihoon into a hug, the man's back pressed onto his chest as he pressed kisses on his head.

 

"I love you, Jihoon."

 

Heart beating fast from the man's sudden revelation, Jihoon feels a proud smile creep up on his face, the words on his tongue as foreign to him as it was to Seungcheol.

 

"I love you, too, Seungcheol."


End file.
